Gone
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: when Starfire Leaves for Tamaran, what will happen to Robin?starxrob
1. Greif

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own all the rights to this story!_

Starfire finished packing her bags and looked up at the star speckled sky before her. She was leaving for Tamaran to fulfill her princess duties. She sighed with her bags feeling heavier with every step she took.

"Bye, Star." Robin said, the pain taking over his chest.

The others looked sadly at them, knowing how hard it must have felt. Starfire gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then started for her home planet. She took one last long look at her friends and waved but went back for one last hug. She fought back tears as she hugged each one in turn. And she flew off.

Robin sat on the roof of the tower, singing "Ready, set, Don't go", knowing that Starfire was singing he part, he could feel it. Suddenly, the tears fell and he jumped off the roof.

A week later in Tamaran, Starfire received a call on her communicator. It was Beast Boy.

"hey Star, can you come over here for a few days?" he asked. She said yes and headed off for earth.

"Where is Robin?" she asked once she landed.

"Um Star…. That's the part we don't know how to say…" Raven trailed off.

"He's uh… he's sorta… kinda…. Uh… um…" she gulped, "dead." She knew the words struck her hard.

" He committed suicide and died from the impact of the fall when he jumped off the tower."

"WHAT!!" Starfire said, frozen in shock. She ran away in tears. She sobbed on her bed and noticed something taped to her door. It was a letter and box, and it was from Robin. She read the letter. It said:

_Dear Starfire,_

_I hope you have arrived here safely. I have missed you a lot. Nothing has been the same since you departed, but now you're here to stay. I want to ask you to marry me. I do_

_Forever yours,_

_Robin_

She read the letter again and took the tape off of the small velvet-covered box. Inside was a 24 kt. Gold diamond ring. She put it on and whispered "thank you." Into the heavens.

A little after dinner, Starfire sat on the roof watching the sunset, and thinking. _He loved me that much, and then killed himself for me._ She thought to herself. She heard the music playing in her head and she softly sang "I miss you" by Miley Cyrus. Little did she know, the other titans were listening. After she finished her song, she said a little prayer and ran into her room crying.


	2. I miss you

_disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Teen titans, but I do own the rights to this story but no rights to this song._

Starfire walked onto the roof and began to sing:

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

_[CHORUS:_  
Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

_[CHORUS:_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

_[CHORUS_

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

_[CHORUS x2_

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

_[CHORUS_

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

_[CHORUS x2_

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

Starfire felt like she was going to die inside and yet she didn't. she now found hope for tomorrow. 


End file.
